Benutzer Diskussion:Vandale 198
Hallo Shaak Ti! Du hast ( ). [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Shaak Ti!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Asajj disku 19:59, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Herzlich Willkommen Herzlich Willkommen bei der Jedipedia; schön dass du den Pfad der "hellen Seite der Macht" gefunden hast und die dunkle Seite des Vandalismus hinter dir gelassen hast Bild:;-).gif. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich gerne an mich (über meine Benutzerseite) oder einen anderen Benutzer hier wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit und viele Grüße, Anakin 20:42, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke Anakin! Shaak Ti 20:44, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na wunderbar. Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, dann sag bescheid. E.B 20:48, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mach ich.Danke!! Shaak Ti 20:50, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Deine Benutzerseite muss übrigens nicht ewig eine einzige Entschuldigung sein. Richte sie doch mal mit einer Benutzertabelle und vernünftigen Texten ein, die du über deine Person schreibst. Wenn du willst, dann stelle ich dir eine tabelle rein, die du dann beschriften kannst. Eine Frage hätte ich noch: Wie kamst du eigentlich auf die Idee, MIR zu schreiben? E.B 21:17, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Oh ja danke!!Das wär sehr nett wenn du mir ne tabelle machen würdest!! Ich habe dir geschrieben weil:Das war ein komischer Zufall!Als ich mich verraten habe schriebst auf meine Diskussion:He wir haben uns noch gar nicht kennengerlernt.Dann hatte ich angst denn admins zu schreiben.dann habe ich sdir geschrieben.Und gott sei dank das ich dir geschrieben hatte!!Denn dank dir bin ich nicht mehr gesperrt! Shaak Ti 21:30, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Little Ani sagte, er hätte deine Sperre nicht aufgehoben, sondern du hättest dich einbfach unter nem anderen Namien angemeldet. Du hast bei "Tii" das zweite i vergessen. Ich denke daran liegt es. E.B 22:16, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Shaak Ti wird nur mit einem i geschrieben, vorher hieß er Shaak ti. --Asajj disku 22:18, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) OK. Auch gut. Ich habe Sipan jetzt jedenfalls die Tabelle auf seine Benutzerseite gemacht. Also Sipan: Gehe auf die Bearbeitung und trage alles ein, was du möchtest. E.B 22:20, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke!Shaak Ti 23:37, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke E.B!Aber könnt ihr mich bitte Shaak Ti nennen anstatt Sipan. Shaak Ti 19:44, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ah, schön das du den richtigen Pfad gewählt hast. Ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit und auf weitere 5000 (bzw. 4963) Artikel und noch viel viel mehr. Gruß--General Grievous 22:02, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich bin mir nicht sicher!Aber ich werde Vielleicht....! Aber nur vielleicht zwei wochen abwesend sein! Shaak Ti 20:11, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bitefight Wir sind auch auf Server 9 . Ich bin Albinowookiee und habe dir dort eine Nachricht geschrieben. Geh mal zu bitefight. E.B 20:15, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja ich bin gegangen. Wenn´s geht mach ich bei eurem clan mit!! Shaak Ti 20:20, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich verlass den Clan vielleicht! --Shaak Ti 19:26, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Und warum? E.B 19:53, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich bin euch doch keine hilfe ich bin nicht so stark wie ihr habe nicht so viel gold wie ihr nicht so viel fleisch! Ich bin nur ein Rekrut! --Shaak Ti 19:59, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du bist sauer, weil die anderen alle ranghöher sind. Nun, du bist natürlich schwächer als wir, aber wir sind ja auch schon länger dort. Und sobald du mehr Beute machst und dich verbesserst und stärker wirst, dann wirst du auch befördert. Aber wie stellst du dir den dein späteres realen Leben vor? Jeder fängt klein an. Du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass du immer gleich weiter oben einsteigst. E.B 20:05, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nein sauer bin ich nicht sonderen:Ich bin eigentlich im Clan gar nichts wert! Ich hab zu wenig gold und ich glaub mal niemanden interssiert meine Meinung!--Shaak Ti 20:07, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Deine Meinung interessiert mich und die anderen genauso, wie von jedem anderen Clan-Mitglied auch. Das sit nicht vom Rang abhängig. Ich als Clanchef muss letztenendes zwar Entscheidungen treffen, aber dabei hat jeder ein Mitspracherecht, das steht sogar in unseren Clanregeln. Mal im ernst: Hat jemand von ihnen was schlimmes gesagt? Vielleicht über den früheren Vandalismus hier?Sprich bitte offen! E.B 20:12, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nein niemand hat was getan! Du hast mich überrdet ich bleib im Clan!--Shaak Ti 20:16, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wäre auch schade wenn du gegangen wärst. Schicke deinen Wolf nachts arbeiten, dann bekommst du auch genug Geld, um immer stärker zu werden.E.B 20:19, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mach ich! --Shaak Ti 17:04, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Battlefront III Es wird doch Battlefront 3 geben oder?? Shaak Ti 20:47, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es wird etwas geben, aber so weit ich weiß nur für PSP... MfG - Cody 16:22, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Du meinst wohl: Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron! Ja aber es wird auch Battlefront 3 geben habe ich in der Wikipedia gelesen!--Shaak Ti 16:24, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, genau... aber ein richtiges Battlefront III habe ich noch nicht gehört... MfG - Cody 19:41, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::So, ich habe das auf Wikipedia zu BF III gelesen. Das klingt sehr wage... da würde ich nicht allzuviel drauf geben. Zu dem Link: Und wenn ich keine Lust habe mich beißen zu lassen!? MfG - Cody 19:51, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach komm schon das bringt mir viel gold und fleisch! Und dir passiert ja gar nichts!--Shaak Ti 19:54, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wer den Artikel über Battlefront III lesen will folgt diesem Link:http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Battlefront#Star_Wars_Battlefront_III! --Shaak Ti 19:16, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Weiss noch jemand was über Battlefront III? --Shaak Ti 22:14, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vorschau-Funktion Würdest du bitte bei der Bearbeitung von Artikeln die Vorschau-Funktion benutzen. Speziell meine ich damit deine derzeitige Arbeit am Artikel Schlacht von Kamino (Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg), wo du minütlich kleine Bearbeitungen abspeicherst. Das ist nicht nötig und produziert nur Spam. Wende besser die Vorschau-Funktion (rechter Butten neben Seite Speichern) an und speichere deine Bearbeitung am Schluss komplett ab. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:14, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Babel Dann schreib mir ma welche du möchtest und wo du sie haben willst. Boba 20:15, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Unter der Tabelle. Ich kenn nicht so viele babeln. Diese babel mit dem vandalismus verabscheuen. --Shaak Ti 20:26, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :So musste aus den Bildern ne Gallerie machen, sonst hätte das nicht geklappt. Hoffe das gefällt. Boba 20:27, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Danke ist wirklich cool geworden. Ich hab auch ICQ. Ich versuch mal die ICQ babel. Und danke nochmal. --Shaak Ti 20:30, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schule Da ich Morgen wieder Schule habe werde ich nicht mehr so oft in der Jedipedia da seien. Aber ich werde täglich ab und zu mal vorbeischauen. --Shaak Ti 19:19, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gut... Abgesehen davon, dass du nichts von Anakin hälst... *räusper* Ilya 20:48, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Also Anakin ist nichts für mich. EIN TOTALER DUMMER JEDI. Entschuldigung für denn Ausdruck. --Shaak Ti 20:50, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Naja aber Anakin ist zumindest ein starker Jedi. Tobias 20:54, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sei still Shaak Ti! Ilya 20:55, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja geht so er hat immerhin Count Dooku besiegt. Aber er ist dumm. --Shaak Ti 20:56, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich meine Anakin Skywalker und Klugheit das ist so weit von einander entfernt wie die Erde von dem Pluto. --Shaak Ti 21:00, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe nicht die gleiche Meinung wie du möchte jetzt aber keinen Streit anfangen!Ilya 21:03, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja ich auch nicht. ich mag ihn halt nicht das ist meine meinung. Qui Gon Jinn hätte ihn auf Tatoinne lassen sollen da hätte er keinen Aräger gemacht. --Shaak Ti 21:04, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich find ihn einfach nur dumm und fertig. --Shaak Ti 21:13, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und Tobias anakin Skywalker ist kein Starker Jedi. --Shaak Ti 21:17, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja Shaak Ti er ist wirklich dumm da gebe ich dir recht aber im Jedi-Tempel hat er sehr viele Jedis getötet also muss er wohl stärker als die meisten Jedis sein. Tobias 21:21, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tja, Aber mein Heldin Shaak Ti hat seinen Angriff überlebt. Und du hast recht er hat wirklich viele Jedis getötet. --Shaak Ti 21:24, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aber das er wenig Intelligenz hat ist klar.Tobias 21:25, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ganz einfach: ICH MAG ANAKIN SKYWALKER NICHT. EIN DUMMER JEDI. ' Ja aber du weisst das meine Heldin Shaak Ti denn Angriff überlebt hat. Das heisst er hat nicht alle Jedis getötet. --Shaak Ti 21:28, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :'Deine Heldin? Ilya 21:30, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Meine Idolin Shaak Ti. Mein Lieblingscharakter. Sie hat denn Angriff im Tempel überlebt. Und ist nicht so dumm wie Skywalker. --Shaak Ti 21:32, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Woher willst du das denn wissen? Sie hatte halt Glück zu überleben! Ilya 21:36, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Das war kein Glück sondern können. --Shaak Ti 21:37, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Oder sie war stark genug.Yoda und Obi-Wan haben hatten ja auch nicht nur Glück.Tobias 21:39, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Genau! --Shaak Ti 21:40, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Vielleicht war sie gar nicht im Jeditempel. Also hatte sie Glück. Aber ich höre auf. Du sagst nichts mehr Anakin und ich nichts mehr über Shaak Ti, oke? ab jetzt, was bedeutet, dass du jetzt auch nicht mehr dein letztes Wort über Anakin sagst. Punkt. Mfg Ilya 21:45, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Okay. --Shaak Ti 21:46, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nunja, im PC Spiel The Force Unleashed wird Shaak Ti gegen Vaders Schüler antreten, wird sicherlich eine interessante Auseinandersetzung. Wie auch immer gut das ihr euch geeinigt habt, ich denke für noch intensivere Diskussion diesbezüglich wäre ICQ oder ein Forum angebracht ;) Gruß--General Grievous 21:54, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Ja das stimmt. Ach ja hast du eigentlich ICQ ? --Shaak Ti 21:58, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, klar steht auf meiner Benutzerseite ;) Gruß--General Grievous 22:26, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mace Windus überleben So ich hab mir überlegt wir könnte ne babel oder eine Organisation gründen mit users die daran glauben das Mace Windu noch lebt. --Shaak Ti 21:29, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich weis nicht richtig ob Mace Windu noch lebt, hoffe es aber. Aber wie ganau hast du es dir denn gedacht ? --Der Heilige Klingone 17:26, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Lucas meint aber er ist Tod und das ist er dann wohl auch! Auch wenns traurig ist! :'( Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:30, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Dann müssen wir es umbennen in Benutzer die Hoffen das Mace Windu noch lebt ;) --Der Heilige Klingone 17:33, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::: Genau so eine Organisation weil ich glaube es gibt viele die Benutzer die seinen Tod nicht wahr haben wollen. --Shaak Ti 19:11, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Ist aber leider so! Ihr müsst es einsehen! :'( Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:13, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::: Wir könnten trozdem eine Organisation gründen und ne babel für benutzer die fest daran glauben das er noch lebt. --Shaak Ti 19:15, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Er ist aber gestorben.Wenn Lucas sagt er ist tod dann ist es leider so schließlich ist er paar stockwerke in den tod gefallen.--Tobias 19:20, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) TOBIAS ICH SEHE ES EIN! TROZDEM GIBT ES NOCH BENUTZER DIE AN SEIN ÜBERLEBEN DENKEN. Und man konnte ne Organisation oder ne babel für die benutzer die daran glauben das er noch lebt macht. --Shaak Ti 19:33, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Man könnte auch ein Babel Machen, für leute, die gerne Diskutieren, oder alles mögliche vorschlagen, was niemandem Hilft^^ MfG - Cody 19:35, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wenn dus glaubst meinetwegen.--Tobias 19:36, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS:ich les es auch wenn du die schrift klein hältst :Er glaubt es ja selbst nicht.... MfG - Cody 19:39, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Er ist tot (was sehr schwer zu glauben ist) Aber ich mein ja nur man könnte.................... :::Aber was spricht denn gegen ein Babel? Ich finds auf jeden Fall ne gute Idee. Anakin 20:31, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Jeder kann sich so viele und unsinnige, oder sinnvolle babeln machen, wie er will, aber "eine organisation gründen" ist überflüssig. MfG - Cody 20:36, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Na gut die Organisation muss nicht sein. --Shaak Ti 20:42, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ein babel kannst du dir trotzdem machen wenn du willst.--Tobias 21:53, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Okay keine Organisation aber eine babel. --Shaak Ti 20:13, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich finde das mit dem Babel gut. Kann mir jemand vielleicht Bescheid sagen, wenn so eins fertig ist? Ich bin zu faul sie selbst zu machen.^^ Mir fällt ein, warum nur eine Organisation? Ich bin dafür, dass wir eine religiöse Sekte gründen! Muhahaha!!!--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:35, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: Cooles Order 66 Video! Eine Sekte?--Tobias 18:41, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danke das Viedo von der Order 66 ist wirklich gut. Hm........... eine Sekte?? --Shaak Ti 19:12, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Opi-Wann Knobi glaubst du auch daran das Mace Windu noch lebt. Und ja ich sag dir bescheid wenn die babel fertig ist. Und was ist eine Sekte?? --Shaak Ti 19:16, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Eine religöse Gemeinschaft.--Tobias 19:21, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach so, wäre das möglich? --Shaak Ti 19:37, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke jedenfalls auch, dass Mace leben könnte. Ok, George Lucas sagte nein, aber vielleicht überlegt er es sich ja noch? Er ist ja eigentlich ein beliebter Charakter. Von der Logik her könnte Mace Windu es auf jeden Fall überlebt haben. Der "kleine" Sturz aus dem Fenster...--Opi-Wann Knobi 19:22, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Ach so. Könnten wir aber eine religöse Sekte gründen ? --Shaak Ti 19:23, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) 501st Tschudige das ich mich erst jetzt melde, war gestern beschäftigt. Ich bräuchte ehrlich gesagt jede Hilfe die ich kriegen kann, den in so einer Größenordnung von Artikeln hatte ich noch nie zu tun. Also würde ich mich freuen wenn wir gemeinsam an der 501. arbeiten könnten. Darth Nihilus 66 10:32, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Also nicht schlimm das du dich spät gemeldet hast. Ich werde meinen Namen auch in die UC packen und dir helfen. --Shaak Ti 17:09, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Uc Hi Ti Ich habe bei der Schlacht von Haruun kal schon ein Uc hineingefügt, hast du den jetzt Zeit den den Artikel zu bearbeiten, wenn ja dann fügt dein Name hinein wenn wiklich mitarbeiten willst. Viele Grüße --Vos 19:02, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi vos ich arbeite gerdae an dem Artikel: 501. Sturmtruppenlegion das muss sehr viel erlidigt werden. Ich werde versuch so viel wie möglich dir zuhelfen. --Shaak Ti 19:04, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST)